The Art of Seduction
by far-to-jaded
Summary: Bella gives Professor Cullen a lesson he won't soon forget.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Art of Seduction

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: AU-Human

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to SM. Only the plot is mine, and it's been done enough before that I'm sure I don't own it!

Summary: Bella gives Professor Cullen a lesson he won't soon forget.

Notes: Just a little fantasy I'm sure many of us (or at least Bella) have had about Edward. No worries though, nothing illegal here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella Swan sighed and shifted in her seat as she scribbled down another note about Fanny's true motive in accepting the job in what amounted to an 18th century whorehouse. It wasn't that she was bored, she loved this class and the discussions they had about literary novels. However, discussing "Fanny Hill," what many considered to be the original example of female pornographic literature, would be much easier if she wasn't imagining what might happen if she decided to channel Fanny and throw herself at her very attractive professor. It was pure torture on her sex-starved body to be discussing the literary female's sexual exploits with a sex-god standing in front of her.

Edward Cullen was truly sex personified. Ever since she'd walked into his class she'd felt her senses become electrified and her body turned to liquid as he spoke in a husky voice that screamed sex. It didn't help that he had a perfectly sculpted body, high cheekbones and brilliant eyes that seemed to change color with his moods, and hair that looked like he'd just been ridden hard and put away wet.

Plus, if that weren't enough, he had a brain to match his looks. It was obvious he loved the novels he chose for the class, and knew more about them than most run of the mill professors she'd had for English classes over her first three years. That love shone through in his discussions and assignments, which combined with his sex appeal, made him one of the most popular and most lusted after professors on campus.

She'd been captivated after her first class, her fascination and lust for him only growing as he'd guided her through several papers during the semester. Here, in his office, he'd told her to call him Edward, and she couldn't help but find him more and more attractive and appealing with everything she learned about him. Bella discovered they shared more than just a love of classic literature. Their music tastes were nearly identical, ranging from classical to jazz to alternative and underground rock. Their views on politics and other issues were different enough to spark debate, but not so different to be insurmountable. Their family backgrounds could not be more different, but they both held the same strong views on the importance of family.

More importantly, though they'd skirted around the issue because of their status as student and teacher, it was clear that he was looking for the same thing she was, a connection in a relationship - a desire evident in their discussions about history's great romances and tragedies. She often wondered if it was her overactive imagination, or if it was his way of telling her about his personal life without actually saying it out loud.

It went without saying that the man was the most sensual person she'd ever met, and she was pretty sure he wasn't even aware of it. She'd heard rumors about the woman he'd been dating, a bitch named Tanya if the gossip was to be believed. He had never alluded to a relationship in their discussions, and she hadn't expected him to. Edward could be involved with several women for all she knew, although she liked to think that he hadn't yet found his perfect match for he would certainly have made some mention of it.

It made her crazy that her perfect man and apparent sex-god was right in front of her and, despite their closeness, completely unattainable. Bella was pretty sure he didn't think of her as anything other than a student. Also, she was sure that if, wonder of wonders, he did, he wan'tt going to do anything about it.

It wasn't that she didn't understand the taboo of the student/teacher relationship, she did. She knew it would be much worse for him than her, but she was going to graduate in three months and it wasn't like she was underage. Plus, the lure of actually finding a man that could possibly fill her physical and mental needs was quickly overriding all her common sense. It completely frustrated her to no end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is why she wasn't paying attention to the discussion around her, and found herself staring at the back of his head as he wrote something down on the board. Her only thought focused on the figure he presented standing tall and proud at the front of the class, his pants molding quite nicely to the most well shaped ass she'd ever seen…

"Ms. Swan?"

She jumped at the smooth voice, laced with a strange undertone. He hadn't turned, but from his tone, she could tell he knew she'd been staring at him for a while. She blushed and couldn't deny the shiver that slid down her spine as he finally turned around and met her gaze head on. She could have sworn he was looking into her soul.

"Is there something wrong with my appearance?" His voice startling her from thoughts of his body, and, much to her dismay, deepened the blush on her cheeks.

"No, Professor," she answered primly, knowing it would be best to lower her gaze and pretend interest in her notes. She could feel the curious gazes of Alice and Angela and noted the amused look Jasper sent her way. But something compelled her gaze to remain on his face, fascinated by the way the fluorescent lights made his white skin seem even paler, yet still lustrous. It really was a captivating face, all sharp lines and angles that gave him that air of danger and mystery. His 'fuck me' hair didn't help either.

"Ms. Swan, I wonder what has you so fascinated that you would spend valuable class time staring at me instead of taking notes about "Fanny Hill." Surely the subject matter doesn't bore you?"

She squeaked at his voice, swallowing hard as her gaze focused on his face, noting a strange look in those compelling eyes. It sent a shiver down her spine. She remained silent - knowing it would only make him more curious. Bella was, for lack of a better word, mesmerized.

Keeping her silence, her gaze locked with his as she watched various expressions slide across his face. Edward's eyes has a fire that sent another spark tingling down her spine. So involved in watching she was completely surprised to suddenly find he had somehow moved from the front of the classroom to her side, those beautiful eyes now staring deeply into hers. Her heart began to pound as she forced her gaze to remain locked on his swallowing hard at the fire she saw in the now obsidian orbs. She felt a lick of flame shoot down below her waist and her breathing grew shallow. Her lips suddenly felt too dry, and she unconsciously licked them, watching as something new sparked in his eyes at the move.

Before she could do more than gasp, she found herself wrapped tightly in his pair of strong arms, her lips crushed against the firm ones of her English professor. The feeling was like nothing she'd ever felt before, bolts of fire and ice coursing through her body as she opened her mouth to meet his probing tongue. She couldn't help uttering a low moan as she felt his long, sensual fingers press against her spine, pulling her body closer, pressing her breasts tightly to his chest.

Somehow, the need for air escaped her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter to her, deepening the kiss as she felt his heart pounding against her chest. She lost all awareness of the room around them, of the worry of what her classmates would say at such a forbidden display. Nothing mattered but the man in her arms, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

She moaned low in her throat again as she felt those talented fingers slip under her sweater, sliding up her side to cup her breast in his hand. She instinctively arched into him as sensations shot through her at the touch, even through the silk of her bra. Her lips never broke contact with his as her hands began to roam across his body, learning the curves and bumps of his spine and the firm muscle beneath, cursing the fact that they weren't yet skin on skin.

She gasped, her eyes opening wide, as he thrust his leg between her thighs, the hard evidence of his desire now pressed exactly where she'd dreamt of for too many nights to count. With a small whimper, her eyes closed and she arched against him, delighting in the low groan that tore from his throat. She felt an immense satisfaction at the sound, amazed that she, Bella Swan, had been able to bring him, Edward Cullen, to such a state.

"I want to fuck you, Bella, right here, right now, in front of everyone," he whispered against her ear, and she moaned again as he arched his body against hers, her eyes flying open, wanting to see what he looked like in the throes of passion-

Only to find herself staring at the ceiling of her bedroom.

Fuck!

Aroused to a level she had never been before Bella felt an immediate aching sense of loss. Breathing hard, feeling the desire still pooling between her thighs, she found her body teetering on the familiar edge she'd been on for far too many nights of late. Managing to detangle herself from her sheets, she slipped from the bed and padded over to the window pressing her heated flesh against the cool pane.

Only a dream.

Only the most erotic dream she'd had in what seemed like forever, and she'd had quite a few over the past year. Dreams were each and every one involved the all too sexy Professor Edward Cullen, and the dreams had only grown stronger as graduation drew near.

She sighed, forcing her body to calm as she realized that tomorrow, she and all her classmates would officially graduate. It was a bittersweet feeling, joy and happiness at successfully completing her college education, sadness that this stage of life was over, mixed with excitement for what lay ahead. She still wasn't sure where she was going, but she was proud of where she'd made it to in the past few years.

Thinking about it now, she only had one regret. She would never know what it actually felt like to seduce Edward Cullen, or for that matter, what it might feel like to be seduced by him. The ache the thought sent through her body was both pleasant and annoying. She tried to tell herself it was simply the result of not having had sex in far too long. Yes, she was frustrated, and sure she was going to fixate on someone, anyone, to rid herself of that frustration, but why did that someone have to love the same things she did? Why did that someone have to make her melt with a simple look? Why did that someone have to have the hottest body she'd ever seen on a man?

The questions kept pounding through her brain, making her dizzy and more frustrated at the same time. She moved back to her bed, curling up into a ball as she tried to analyze the state of her love life, or lack thereof, and where she went from here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been more than a year since she'd broken up with Jake, and orgasms had been few and far between. It wasn't that she hadn't had sex. She'd dated several guys since Jake, but the men she'd chosen weren't able to deliver the all-consuming orgasm she'd hoped for. Not to mention, none of them had delivered the mental connection she'd been hoping to find. Jake had been fun, sexy, and a good boyfriend during her high school and early college years, but they'd never had the mental connection she'd been looking for in a relationship. It was why she'd broken up with him, realizing that great sex and little conversation didn't make a lasting relationship.

It didn't help that she'd had an immediate connection, physical and mental with Edward. After a year of sporadic dates and several meaningless bouts of sex, she had been shocked at the spark she felt when his fingers had brushed against hers as he'd handed a paper back. That spark, that bond, strengthening as she got to know him, even if only as a professor, making her more than certain they could be so much more if the situation were different.

But she wouldn't be a student any more tomorrow. It could be a good thing, or it could be a bad one. She could end up leaving without saying anything more than thank you and goodbye. Then she would be gone, all chances lost at seeing if there really could be something between them. The one man who'd stimulated more of her senses than anyone ever had. Or she could take a chance and go all out and do what she'd wanted to from the start. She could use every talent in her arsenal (some putting Fanny Hill to shame) to seduce her professor.

The thought sent a thrill through her as she imagined what he would do if she suddenly appeared inside his office and proceeded to seduce him beyond reason. Probably bluster and figure out some reason to send her away, but not if she could get to him first. She smiled at the thought. She did know a few ways to bring a man to his knees, although she'd yet to find one that could do the same to her. Somehow, she suspected Edward might be the exception.

The ache in her body grew stronger at the thought, her center becoming wet again at the image of her English professor helpless against her seduction, at the thought of driving him to lose control, simply with a touch here and a lick there, the image of him moving above her, his breathing harsh, his eyes wild and his passion uncontrolled as his velvety voice whispered erotic words in her ear.

She groaned, realizing that she had to take the chance when her body was crying out desperately for release, and not from her own hands, but from Edward Cullen. She had to admit the thrill of trying to seduce him had woven its own spell over her. She could only imagine what it would take to bring him to his knees - preferably with her head between them.

She groaned, again, and pushed herself off the bed. Whimpering as her thighs rubbed together, causing her arousal to raise a notch. Her mind was made up. She moved to her dresser, digging around for a bit, smiling as she finally pulled out the red lace teddy that Angela had bought her for her last birthday.

Still wondering if she were in her right mind, or about to make the biggest mistake of her life, she slipped on a pair of red stiletto heels to go with her ensemble and threw her long raincoat over top of everything. Thankfully it was raining outside, so anyone that might see her would think she was dressed appropriately – as long as they didn't look down and see her heels. Heels, that while they were perfect for her mission, she could only hope she wouldn't trip and kill herself in. Plus, being the night before graduation she knew no one would question where she was going, assuming it was out to some end of the semester party.

Taking a deep breath, forcing down the voice at the back of her mind screaming a warning, she slipped out and began to make her way across campus towards the English building. She knew he'd be spending most of tonight in his office, he'd mentioned it in class yesterday, finishing their final grades and didn't anticipate heading home until the wee hours of the morning. With each step, her fear increased as she wondered what he would do and her desire in turn, gained intensity.

On the bright side, if she was a total failure, and he turned her down, she would never have to see him again after tomorrow. It might have been just that thought that spurred her on. Or it could have been the thought that he might actually succumb to her seductive wiles.

Several twists and turns later she found herself outside his office. A light shone from behind the door, which was cracked open slightly to let some air into the windowless office. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, feeling herself get wet as his husky voice called out for her to come in. Summoning all her courage, she pushed open the door and plastered a hopefully innocent smile on her features as she saw his head rise to meet her gaze. Her heart skipped as she saw him register her presence, the flash in his eyes giving her hope. His eyes quickly cleared and he coughed, obviously trying to gather himself before he could speak. She took hope from that.

"Bella, what are you doing here this late? Shouldn't you be out partying with your friends, celebrating tomorrow?"

If she wasn't mistaken, there was something that sounded like hope in his voice, as well. She couldn't allow herself to believe it, not until she had further proof—or denial. She wouldn't get that proof unless she upped the ante a bit more, and she knew just how to do it.

She pushed the door all the way shut behind her before gliding across the room, thankful that she didn't trip over her heels, and settled into the chair in front of his desk. She deliberately positioned herself so the raincoat gapped a bit, revealing just a hint of her bare neck and the red lace beneath. She crossed her legs, making sure the coat parted and her red stiletto heels were visible as well. She felt a wash of desire sweep through her as she saw his eyes go wide, then dark, before he swallowed hard.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" His words were the same, but she could swear there was a note of strain in his voice that hadn't been there before.

Taking a deep breath, hoping she was reading this right, she took the biggest risk she'd ever taken in her life, praying it would turn out the way she wanted.

"Seducing you," she replied in a breathy voice, watching as his eyes went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Here's the next part -- we see what Professor Cullen is thinking ... and wanting ... and hoping for!

Once more none of my stories would be possible without the wonderful, talented, absolutely fantastic beta skills and support of readergoof and rainpuddle13. They rock!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward Cullen was not having a good day.

First, it had been Lauren Mallory's attempts to get him to raise her grade from a D to a B. He shuddered at the memory of her thinly veiled offer of sexual favors in return for the higher grade. He'd managed to fend her off, for a very uncomfortable fifteen minutes, remaining inflexible on the grade. She deserved it and he had no reason to change it.

Next, it had been the tense meeting with the head of his department, where he learned he would be teaching an additional course in English composition over the summer, even though he'd specifically asked for the summer to do research. Apparently it was more cost efficient to give him the extra course than actually hire the needed faculty member. There had been a terse apology from his boss but it was made clear he was teaching it and would have to fit his research in around it.

Then, he'd spent the better part of the last hour fending off Emmett's attempts to get him to go out on a blind date with him and Rosalie. Ever since he'd broken up with Tanya, his older brother had been at him constantly to give dating a try once again. Although after the disaster of Tanya, he wasn't sure he wanted to put himself through that again. At least not with anyone Emmett chose.

Finally, he was, now, left with the issue of one Ms. Isabella Swan, the one student that he couldn't get off of his mind.

The beautiful, sexy, far too smart for her own good student that had him breaking out in cold sweats nearly every day - and night. It had become a struggle not to simply grab her and kiss her senseless whenever he saw her. This wasn't helped by their weekly meetings and intense discussions on everything from great writers to music to dreams of the future. He knew he shouldn't be sharing this with a student, but somehow, talking to Bella didn't feel like a teacher/student discussion. It felt much more like a man and woman getting to know each other in a relationship.

Knowing how dangerous it was to get so attached to a student should have scared him senseless, but Bella was extraordinary. He had connected with her in a way that he had with no other woman. It didn't help that she had the most beautiful chocolate hair that he wanted to bury his hands in as he molded her body to his…

He groaned and buried his head in his hands, trying to bring his body under control. It wouldn't do to have someone come in and find him sporting an erection while grading papers in his office. However, his mind was already headed down an all too familiar track.

Every night he awoke in a sweat, his body aroused to almost the point of pain, images of her lips and tongue working over his body, making him writhe with a passion he'd only ever dreamt of. The feel of her smooth skin, her nipples peaked and hard as he teased them with his teeth and tongue as she arched against him with small whimpers of delight. The feel of her own curious fingers stroking his desire, the image of her lips wrapped around him as she gazed into his eyes, heightening the pleasure tenfold. The imagined sound of her hoarse voice crying out his name in passion as he lost himself in her tight, moist depths…

In his dreams he took her in his office, on the desk at the front of the classroom, against the wall in the hallway after everyone had left. He'd take her to his bed and ravish her all night, delighting in the way she responded to his every command, and delivered a few of her own. Sometimes she called him Professor Cullen, screaming it out in ecstasy as he brought her over the edge again and again. Other times it was simply, "Edward, harder!" "Edward, please!" "Edward, faster!" Regardless, it usually had him coming faster and harder than a freight train.

There were the more sensual dreams, as well, where they teased and tormented each other all night, learning exactly what made the other moan and writhe, or whimper and plead. His mouth learned every curve of her body as she found ways to make him cry out for a release only she could deliver. These dreams usually ended with them snuggled up together, relishing in simply being with each other. It was these dreams that left him not only physically but mentally aching, wanting her next to him, in his arms, with a force that frightened him.

The dreams were beginning to drive him mad. Especially when he awoke unfulfilled and seriously contemplating what she might do if he simply walked into her room and took her as he'd so often imagined. He could picture the look of surprise on her face, turning into desire as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her, rubbing her body against his in wanton pleasure as he pushed her down into her bed, feeling all of her writhing against him.

What drove him even crazier was the feeling that she wouldn't object, and that would be opening a whole new can of worms.

He wasn't a fool nor oblivious to the way she acted around him, but she'd always been professional and kept to their student/teacher dynamic. Even at the times when the devil in him had tried to goad her into something a bit more personal.

It was part torture, part heaven to watch her blush as he said something guaranteed to draw that reaction from her. It, also, didn't help that he knew she felt the flash of desire that shot through both of them every time their hands or arms brushed. It was obvious in her widened eyes and sharply indrawn breath.

He had to admit, he'd brushed against her a lot more than a professor should. He couldn't help it - it was his own special thrill. A moment that he knew they both shared and could never act on because of their positions, but tomorrow…

Tomorrow she wouldn't be his student.

The thought brought his mind back to the present, only to find his hands clenched into fists and his body on full arousal thanks to Bella. Not that he was going to do anything, but he had to admit, the thought of being able to touch her, hug her as she received her diploma, hell, even just to take her to dinner was extremely appealing.

Not to mention, what could happen if they were both alone together without the burden of their respective roles. He closed his eyes and moaned softly at the images that flew through his mind of their bodies entwined in a passionate embrace, her lithe body pressed against his, her back against the wall of his office as he took her, here, in the place he'd dreamed of so many times this past year.

The knock on his door startled him back to reality. Cursing under his breath, he slid his chair closer to his desk hoping whomever was there wouldn't pay too much attention to the fact that he couldn't rise to greet them without totally embarrassing himself.

He called out for the person to come in, putting his Bella fantasies away, and resigned his mind to deal with whichever desperate student had come to his office door to try and amend their grade. He prayed it wasn't Lauren - he couldn't deal with her again today.

His mind and body went on red alert as the door opened to reveal an image out of one of his hottest fantasies, and he wondered if he were dreaming.

He had to be for there was no other possible way for it. It was the only explanation to explain how Bella Swan could be standing in his doorway, dressed in a long raincoat, her hair falling in waves across her shoulders, red high heels peeking out from underneath the hem, and smiling seductively at him.

Dream became reality when she bit her bottom lip and moved further into the office.

He went breathless as she moved to take the chair across from him, her raincoat parting to give him a quick glimpse of something silky and red beneath. He could smell the perfume she wore, could hear her soft, quick breathing, could see the heat in her eyes as she gave him a deliberate once over.

Oh, he had to admit he knew he was in trouble and wasn't going down without a fight. Although, he was intrigued at what she was doing here this late. His mind had some idea but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. His body however, had other ideas, tightening to a near unbearable state as he spoke.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He hoped his voice wasn't as husky as he thought, although the way her eyes darkened told him she had noticed. His body was aching now, his desire growing as she shifted again, the hint of red beneath the gray coat driving him crazy.

He waited for an answer, feeling his ardor growing even harder, as she seemed lost in observing him, her eyes heated, her breath coming a bit faster. There was a beautiful color in her cheeks that made his body tighten even more, and there was that hint of red peeking out, tormenting him.

He nearly groaned out loud as he continued to stare at her, watching as a fire began to grow in her eyes as she obviously came to a decision. He swallowed hard, knowing he had to say something before he did something stupid, like leaning over and dragging her across his desk, papers and pen cups be damned.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He knew he'd repeated himself, but his brain wasn't functioning on higher levels right now. He swallowed, again, as she licked her lips. The sight of her small pink tongue sending a fresh wave of lust through his desire addled body.

When she finally answered his question, her words froze him just as effectively as any curse.

"Seducing you."

He hadn't heard her right. He couldn't have, but if the look of sensual delight on her face was anything to go by, he had. His body immediately responded and he had to restrain himself from jumping her right then and there.

Things were about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The Final Chapter... hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella found herself trying to remember to breathe as she watched the expressions pass over Edward's face. She wasn't embarrassed at her brazenness as she normally would have been. Most likely, because as she watched him, she swore she could read something else in those dark orbs.

Desire.

Edward Cullen wanted her.

Seducing him might not be as difficult as she'd thought. As he remained silent and before he had the sense to stop her, Bella gave him the wickedest of smiles while she slowly slid out of her chair. She made sure her movement allowed her raincoat to part fully revealing the red silk teddy showing off her long legs and those fuck-me pumps in the dim office light. Hearing Edward's harsh intake of breath, indicating he had completely noticed her appearance, Bella had never been happier that she'd risked sure death by walking around in her stilettos.

Noting how his eyes burned and his nostrils flared she continued her approach and moved around his desk until she was standing directly in front of him. Finding courage she didn't know she had, she reached out and ran her fingertip gently from his shoulder down his arm. She delighted in the way his body went taut at the touch, his eyes becoming dark and unreadable. Growing bolder, she reached up with her other hand and brushed it across his chin, shivering at the knowledge that his skin was warm to her touch, with just the slightest hint of stubble.

"Bella…"

His raspy voice brought her mind back to the task at hand as she focused on his eyes again. His was wary, but did nothing to remove her fingers as they caressed their way along his chin and down the curve of his neck. She thrilled to the pulse in his throat beating rapidly, and smiled at him.

"Yes Professor…" she husked back, allowing her fingers to edge dangerously close to his lips, feeling the soft pants of breath against her fingers. When he did not immediately answer, she allowed her fingers to brush across his full lips, drawn tight as he struggled to resist her.

Resistance. That was not an option tonight.

She continued her light caresses, learning the feel and texture of his soft skin, never taking her eyes off his face. She felt her body temperature rise as little prickles of desire flooded over her at the sensation of his warm skin beneath her fingertips. She needed more and it seemed she would have to make the first move.

Leaning down Bella pulled Edward's face up to hers and whispered throatily, "Relax, you might just learn something," just before she pressed her lips tightly to his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward knew he should do something, anything, to stop her, but he remained frozen at the touch of her sweet lips. For a moment, he tried to ignore their silken smoothness and the quick dart of her tongue as she teased him unmercifully. This was scandalous, indecent- just plain wrong. Yet nothing had ever felt so right!

Without realizing what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down into his lap as he opened his lips to allow her tongue inside. Her soft moan as their tongues met gave him the courage to tighten his arms as he finally allowed himself to kiss her back.

One kiss. It was only a kiss. He would let her think she had succeeded and then he would pull away. He was obviously going to have to exert and maintain self-control for the both of them. She was still his student and…

…technically it was after midnight. She was graduating today, and her lips were so soft, her tongue deliciously wicked as it tangled with his. Her soft curves molded into his, as if she were meant to fit him perfectly. Unable to hold back he moaned as her fingers tangled in his hair, her nails scraping gently along the sensitive flesh at the nape of his neck.

This was as close to heaven as he'd ever been, and probably ever would be in his life. Surely something that felt this good couldn't possibly be wrong. With a groan, he pulled her closer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The kiss went on and on, growing deeper and hotter with each second.

Bella knew she was a passionate person, but she hadn't expected to feel this much passion for Edward. She was shocked at the blazing desire now running through her body, sensitizing her every nerve. She had never met anyone that brought out the driving need she was feeling right now in Edward's arms.

Always needing to be in control, she was more than willing to allow her emotions to rule her tonight. Plus, from the hardness pressing insistently against her leg as she sat in his lap, she had a feeling Edward was not going to make it extremely difficult.

He moaned in regret suddenly dragging his mouth from hers, and she tightened her arms around his neck whimpering at the loss of contact.

Edward was breathing hard, amazed at the desire this woman had sparked in him. Yes, it had been a while since Tanya, but even she hadn't been able to get him this worked with nothing more than a kiss.

But what a kiss!

He could see the frustration in her eyes, knew she was wondering why he'd pulled back. He wondered himself as he watched her try to catch her breath, her chest heaving prettily, displaying her cleavage nicely as the low cut teddy pulled tight across her breasts. Her eyes were wild with desire, her lips swollen with passion as she panted against him.

The sight was nearly enough to make him lose it right there, and he struggled for some form of control. He needed to act like an adult and figure out how to deal with this situation before it got a lot harder.

Wrong choice of words, he thought as he felt his body respond to the double entendre.

"Bella, we can't do this," he said, seeing a glint of the familiar stubbornness appear in her eyes. He really didn't want to stop but he had to at least try. It was only fair to them both. He caught his breath as she stopped his words by moving until she straddled his lap. He gasped as he felt her heated center now pressing down against his hardness, separated by only their thin pieces of clothing.

"Why not Edward? You know you want me," she purred. Carefully gauging his response she shifted again, unable to stop her moan as she felt his hips thrust up involuntarily against hers. The only disadvantage being that it was through layers of clothing.

She knew he was thinking about how she was his student and he her teacher. However, she had taken his final, passed it and was no longer his student in the academic sense of the word. The trick was getting him to realize it.

Without giving him a chance to continue protesting, she pulled herself off of his lap, hearing his sigh of relief or regret she couldn't tell. He thought she was backing off.

He had never been more wrong.

It was time to turn this seduction up a notch.

Refusing to lower her gaze, she shrugged the raincoat completely off her body, letting it fall in a puddle at her feet. She shivered slightly as the breeze from the air conditioning wisped over her skin, tightening her nipples, and fluttering the red silk erotically against her body. The sensation giving her the courage she needed to continue.

"Edward, you can't resist me," she whispered sensuously, seeing him start at her soft words. Gazing intently into his darkening eyes she let her hand wander along the curve of her neck and down to the swell of her breasts. She smiled in triumph as she saw his eyes widen in realization of her intentions.

Never removing her eyes from his, she cupped her breast lightly in her hand, shivering as her fingertips brushed over her nipple. She involuntarily moaned in response to her own touch over her already stimulated body. Her eyes closed in bliss as she cupped her other breast letting her fingers dance over the already hardened nipple and when she applied pressure - wildfire burned through her body. Keeping her eyes closed, she slid one hand down brushing lightly over the thin material covering her mound and pressing lightly against her small nub she nearly doubled over in pleasure.

She cried out as she suddenly felt strong arms grab her around the waist, hauling her up against a firm body. Her cries were stifled as his lips, hard and bruising on hers, finally kissed her like she'd dreamed about for weeks.

He had tried.

He really, truly had tried to resist her.

To resist her and the pleasure she was offering.

He'd thought he'd succeeded as she'd pulled back, only to find his mouth dropping open in shock as her raincoat pooled at her feet.

The silk teddy barely covered her thighs, the soft red material stretched tight against her breasts. Her hair fell in waves down her back, calling to him to bury his hands in the silken mass and feel the warmth of her scalp beneath his fingers. He was about reach out when… he turn to stone.

Edward could not move. He watched as she ran her hands over her breasts and then slid them down between her legs. The sight of Isabella Swan pleasuring herself, and enjoying it, was the final straw.

Before he even realized he'd moved. He had her locked in his arms, his mouth crushing hers as she hungrily returned his kiss. He molded her body to his as he thrust his leg between her thighs, groaning when he felt her wetness.

"Bella," he growled as he felt her hands slide down to cup his backside, pulling his hips even tighter against hers.

"Edward, please," she moaned, uncaring of how wanton she sounded, knowing only that she needed to feel his naked skin against hers.

Nearly ripping his shirt in her haste, she yanked at the buttons, glad to feel him helping her divest him of the encumbering material. When the shirt was on the ground, her hands immediately went for the button at his waist, feeling his hands move to help her undo and push his pants to the floor. She moaned again as she realized that he was now clothed in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. His rock hard desire pressing insistently against her bare thigh.

Edward groaned low in his throat as he felt her arch against him, moving so her weeping center was rubbing directly against his hardness. He could feel how hot she was even through the thin material. She was burning up for him which only heighten his desire.

He had to have her.

All sense of right and wrong flew out the window as she arched and moaned against him. It might be forbidden, but he could no longer deny her. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted the one in his arms, and he wasn't going to second guess himself any more.

"Bella," he managed as he allowed his lips to slide across her neck, kissing and nipping a path over her collarbone and down to the curve of her breasts. "Bella, let's move this some place more comfortable," he tried, surprised when she pulled back and shook her head.

"No, I want you to take me right here, right now Edward," she whispered in a throaty voice, pulling herself reluctantly from his arms sliding back so she was perched on the edge of his desk. She smiled as his eyes widened at what she was suggesting. She loved the way he looked, breathing hard, nearly naked, eyes filled with lust and desire. She wanted nothing more than to see this self-controlled man finally lose that control, and she knew just what it would take for that to happen.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it, can you?" she whispered, leaning back until she was spread out on the desk, her thighs parted shamelessly. "Having me. Naked. Right where you work every day. Taking me quick and hard. Making me scream your name in ecstasy," she purred, feeling her body go liquid at the way his body tensed and his eyes flamed.

"Make MY fantasy a reality Edward, I want you, right here, right now," she repeated, holding out one arm, allowing her hand to brush down the length of her body again.

Edward knew he was lost the instant she started whispering his darkest fantasies to him. How could she have known the number of times he'd pictured exactly what she'd just described? What she was offering him? The sight of her, stretched out wantonly across his desk, was right out of his darkest dreams and there was no way he could resist her. He didn't even want to try. She'd set out to seduce him and she'd damn well succeeded.

With a low growl, he was on her, pressing his body against hers, pushing her back against the wood of his desk. He saw her eyes flame with passion and triumph as she wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips up to his, begging him to take her with broken words and frantic touches.

He buried his head against her breasts, taking one hardened nipple deep into his mouth through the silky material, nipping it with his teeth and then soothing the sting with his tongue. One hand stroked and pulled at her other breast, giving it the same attention his mouth was paying to its twin. His other hand slid over her stomach, enjoying the way the soft silk felt against his fingers, but he was in search of another softer place.

Her cry of pleasure echoed through the room as his fingers finally slid between her legs. He was past the point of patience as he pushed aside the thin material covering her mound and slipped two fingers deep inside her. She was so wet, so hot, for him. It staggered him to know she wanted him so desperately. He experimented with different strokes, long and hard, short and swift, learning what made her gasp and what made her scream. Finding a particularly sensitive spot, he twisted his fingers inside her, feeling his own desire ache unbearably as she shrieked and clenched her muscles tightly around his fingers.

He was so involved in watching her, it came as a complete shock to suddenly feel her hand grasping him.

Bella was lost in a sensual ecstasy she'd never before known. None of her previous experiences compared to what she was feeling now, with Edward Cullen panting above her, his mouth teasing her breasts and his fingers moving deep inside her.

It wasn't enough. She needed to feel him, to know she could bring him to the writhing state of ecstasy he'd helped her achieve. Knowing he was distracted, she took the opportunity to slide her hand between them and heard his harsh gasp as she finally closed her fingers around him.

She stroked him lightly through his boxers delighted with the way he cried her name and pushed into her hand. Bringing her other hand into play, she used both to quickly push his boxers down his legs, moaning in delight as she finally held him full, hard and pulsing in her hand.

Edward knew he'd never felt anything quite like her soft fingers wrapped tightly around him. Unconsciously, he arched into her hand, moaning her name as she began to stroke him quick and hard, exactly the way he liked it. For a brief moment, he wondered where she had learned this skill, praying it hadn't been from that obnoxious Eric boy she'd dated a few years back. Somehow, though, he doubted it.

He groaned as he felt her hands suddenly leave his flesh and was reaching to bring them back, when they locked on his hips pulling him down between her thighs.

"Edward, please, I need to feel you inside me, now," she moaned, pulling his body into perfect alignment with hers. The need to have him buried deep inside her, just like in her dreams, was almost unbearable.

"Bella," he whispered, unable to deny her plea. Holding himself back, he pushed gently against her, slipping slowly inside her tight passage, nearly consumed by the heat and wetness that closed around his aching member.

"Edward!" she cried out, arching hard against him, forcing him as deep as he could go. She was in no mood for slow tonight. She needed him hard and fast and now.

He muttered a curse as he buried himself to the hilt in her warm, willing body. His breath hitched at the divineness of this situation. For a moment, he remained still, simply savoring the connection allowing his desire to take control as he felt her writhe against him.

He began a series of quick, hard thrusts, sensing this was how she wanted to be taken. He was rewarded with cries and pants of his name as she wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist, pulling him deeper and deeper into her until he swore he was hitting her cervix.

Bella was lost in the feeling of the hardness pounding into her, his powerful body pressing her against the hard wood with a delicious friction that aroused her even more. She could feel herself building to a peak she'd never climbed before, sensing instinctively that he was right there with her.

Edward knew he couldn't hold out much longer, the desire building inside him almost too much to bear.

"Bella!" he cried desperately as he slammed into her, rejoicing in the way she was moaning his name with every thrust. He felt the wave building, cresting then breaking inside him as she tightened around him.

Bella screamed as his final, hard thrust sent her flying over the edge, ecstasy like she'd never known shooting through her. She felt him shudder against her, releasing into her with several short sharp thrusts as he moaned her name, his face buried against her throat as he shuddered in her arms.

Slowly, she felt her body begin to calm, rejoicing in the fact that she had accomplished her mission.

She had seduced Edward Cullen, and she had done it with a passion that surprised her. She'd known she had a sensual side, but she hadn't realized how much she'd enjoyed using it until tonight. She only hoped Edward felt the same - she had no desire to show this side to anyone else.

Edward was slowly returning to consciousness, extremely aware of the beautiful woman panting beneath him, the warmth of her body surrounding him as she held him tightly to her, refusing to let him go. He had never felt so content, so relaxed in his life, and it was all thanks to the woman now smiling up at him as her breathing returned to normal. Much to his surprise, and hers, he found himself smiling, a full blown, content, well-sexed smile.

Bella caught her breath as she saw the grin break over his features. Something inside her relaxed as she realized he didn't regret this. She couldn't help but smile in return glad to see he hadn't pulled away from her yet. A sense of pride as well as amazement was coursing through her now.

"You seem pleased with yourself Miss Swan," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips across her flushed cheeks.

She smiled as she allowed her arms to clasp loosely around his waist.

"I am, I managed to seduce the much lusted after Professor Cullen," she replied with a grin, amazed to feel his chest vibrate with laughter against hers.

"That you did, and a fine job you did of it too," he replied, smiling as he registered the shock on her features at his words. "This surprises you?" He was curious to know why she looked so shocked. Certainly she couldn't be unaware of the effect she had on him.

"Well, it's no secret that half the women on this campus dream of doing to you what I just did—I still can't believe you wanted me." She knew she was sounding too emotional, but she couldn't help but be honest with him. She was feeling too much right now.

Edward sighed, looking down at her with an amused expression. "Bella, surely you realize it's taken everything I have not to attack you during every one of our sessions since I met you." He grinned as her eyes widened, then darkened. He felt desire stir in him again.

"Really?" His words were like manna to her starved soul. She hadn't been imagining it.

"Really," he answered, leaning down to brush some loose pieces of hair behind her ear. "You were lucky to have gotten out of here alive."

She giggled as he growled the last sentence against her ear, sending delightful shudders through her body. She could easily get used to this playful side of Edward.

"I think you were the lucky one that I didn't throw myself over the desk and fuck you like I was dying to the first time we met." She heard his breathing catch and felt him harden against her at her words, delighting in knowing they could draw such a reaction from him.

"Bella, you're killing me here," he whispered, continuing to plant kisses along her collarbone as his hands stroked her sides. He felt the desire returning and was amazed at how quickly she could turn him on again.

"Well, we don't want that, do we?" She grinned as she pushed against his chest, moving then to push him back into his chair as she repositioned herself so she was straddling his lap. "After all, you need to be alive and well to take me out to dinner after the graduation ceremony—and then back to your apartment for a more personal celebration tonight." She bit her lip after uttering the words, wondering if she'd gone too far.

Edward felt something twist in his chest at realizing she wanted to continue this, it wasn't just a challenge, or a one time thing to her. And tonight—hell today, she wasn't his student anymore. She wanted to explore where this thing between them could go, and he'd never been more grateful in his life.

"I think that could be arranged," he whispered, feeling her relax against him at hearing his agreement that this was more than a one time event.

"Good, because the things I'm going to do to you when I get you into a real bed," she leaned down to husk the rest of the sentence in his ear as she rubbed against him, "let's just say neither of us will be moving for a long time after."

He groaned at the images that bombarded his mind at her words and he turned to capture her lips once again.

"I'm holding you to that—although I can't imagine wanting to leave any bed with you in it," he whispered when they parted for breath.

Bella felt like flying as she looked into his eyes and saw everything she'd hoped. He really wanted her. He wanted to see if this, whatever it was between them, could work. It was wonderful, because now that she'd had him, she knew she wouldn't ever stop wanting him.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" He wondered at the expression that came and went in her eyes. He moaned as she shifted on his lap, leaning down to breath in his ear.

"Just thinking you've spoiled me for any other man." She bit her lip as she waited for his response, unsure if it was too much. His low growl sent tingles down her spine and made her think he was just fine with her declaration.

"Good, because no other man is coming near you." He knew he was sounding way to serious, way to fast, but for once in his life, he was completely sure of something. "You're mine," he growled, leaning down to suck on the skin at her neck, marking her for everyone to see.

Bella's heart flew at the sensation and his words. "Yours," she replied, moving her mouth to his neck to leave her own mark of possession.

They were both panting hard, hips moving against each other in tandem as the pulled back to look into each other's eyes.

"So, why don't we move this to some place more comfortable," he began, suddenly realizing he was assuming a lot. "That is, if you want to--"

"Edward, I want to go home with you and spend the rest of the night blowing your mind in numerous ways." She grinned at the possessive look that appeared in his eyes as he pulled her closer.

"Isabella Swan, you will be the death of me." He smiled almost evilly as he leaned back down to her lips. "But what a way to go," he finished before devouring her lips once more.

Bella couldn't have agreed more.

~*~*~*~*~

The End


End file.
